


& I Think To Myself

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I Can't Sleep, M/M, armstorng's song is playing in my head whenever i see the severed arm, what a wonderful world it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">what a wonderful world...</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	& I Think To Myself

  
OOOOOH YEAHHHHHH

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _So, I stayed up late for the #GoneMads event at Twitter and it is exactly 4AM here and I cannot sleep. Louis Armstrong's song keeps playing in my head and I have no idea as to why._
> 
> GIF images are made by myself :D


End file.
